


Runaways

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Nayeon loves spoiling her girlfriend, Momo. So she surprises her by taking her on a trip.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my aff account so I'll post it here too. This was a birthday present for namo-or-death.

After school, Nayeon always took Momo driving around the city. She had gotten a new car for her birthday, a nice corvette which was a convertible.

 

She always loved seeing Momo's brown hair fly around when she turned to look at Momo. Those drives with Momo seemed to be one of her only sources of freedom, of adventure. She loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. The feeling that it was her and Momo against the world. Sometimes Nayeon wished that she and Momo were the only people in the world. She felt that would solve a lot of her problems.

 

 

The ride was like every normal day. The car stereo blasted with Taeyeon’s newest album playing. At red lights Nayeon and Momo would make out. With the occasional honk since Nayeon was too caught up tasting Momo's lips to pay attention if the light changed back to green.

 

 

Using one of her hands to hold Momo’s. Nayeon knew this day would hold so much more for them.

 

 

__________

 

As Nayeon and Momo arrived at Nayeon's house they quickly went upstairs to her room. Momo sat on Nayeon's bed just as she did every other day. It has become a habit. It all did. And when Nayeon's father came home then he would yell at them and ban Momo from the house yet again. Nayeon didn't care and she knew that Momo knew Nayeon would protect her no matter what. Even if it meant Nayeon taking the fall.

 

 

The day was different from any other because Nayeon had come up with a plan. Nayeon walked to her vanity and played with her jewelry on display,” Would you like to go on a trip?”

 

 

“Of course I would but we have school and exams.”

 

 

Nayeon turned around to Momo crossing her arms,”I've never seen you study in my life let alone worry about exams.”

 

 

“What about your scholarship?”

 

 

“You know I don't wanna be a doctor,” Nayeon said coming over to Momo and putting her hands on Momo's hips.

 

 

“What do you want to be?”

 

 

“With you.”

 

 

“What about your dad?”

 

 

“Screw him and everyone else who gets between us. We should go on that trip.”

 

 

“Now?” Momo's eyes widened staring at her girlfriend like she was crazy.

 

 

Nayeon lifted up Momo's chin,”You deserve it my peach.”

 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

 

Nayeon then moved her hands to rest on Momo's shoulders,”I’ll handle all that just let me take care of you.”

 

 

“Okay I'm a little nervous. I've never been on a plane before.”

 

 

“I'll hold your hand the whole time.”

 

 

“Promise?”

 

 

“Promise,” Nayeon said before kissing Momo on her forehead and then moved to kiss her on the lips.

 

 

__________

 

Nayeon managed to get all of the money in her savings account and switch it to another separate account. She also stole what other money was in the house and put in her suitcase. She got plane tickets. And a few days later she drove herself and Momo to the airport.

 

 

“Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?” Momo whined as they entered the airport.

 

 

“You'll find out soon enough!”

 

As soon as they went through security Nayeon handed Momo her boarding pass. Momo looked at it intently,”Paris, France?!”

 

Nayeon just nodded as they walked hand in hand to their gate. She had remembered Momo's interest in France when they were studying European history in school. But mostly Nayeon knew Momo just wanted to go for the food.

 

 

Nayeon and Momo were sat next to each other with Nayeon by the window. Nayeon grabbed Momo's hand,” I promised didn't I?”

 

“You always keep them,” Momo said as she used her other hand to trace the outline on Nayeon's fingers.

 

Quickly into the flight Nayeon and Momo fell asleep. With Nayeon's head on Momo's shoulder and their hands still together. Nayeon dreamt what she usually dreamt about. Of film school and Momo. The life she really wanted to have. And the life that seemed like was just starting.

 

__________

 

After their flight, they rode a taxi to the five star hotel that Nayeon had gotten a reservation to. They walked into the enormous hotel room still exhausted even though they slept on the plane.

 

“There's a lot of food in here!” Momo said as she was already bent down by the mini fridge.

 

Nayeon threw the suitcases on the floor,” Like I'd let you starve.”

 

Momo stood up looking at the counter,” They even have champagne!”

 

“In France we're of age. This is a pretty special occasion too that'd require champagne,” Nayeon said as she walked to stand by Momo.

 

“What's so special?”

 

Nayeon grabbed two glasses and poured champagne in each and then held one up in her hand,” To our new life together!”

 

“To our new life together!” Momo replied as she also raised her glass before drinking some of it.

 

Nayeon put the empty glass in her hand down,” It's really good.”

 

“Would you like some more my dear?” Momo asked.

 

“Certainly,” Nayeon giggled. Soon they were drunk on their king sized bed and on their third bottle of champagne.

 

“I should change into something more comfortable,” Nayeon said getting out of bed.

 

“When you say stuff like that you make it sound like you packed lingerie.”

 

Nayeon laughed,”What if I did?”

 

“I have to see it to believe it,” Momo replied trying not to blush. It was a short time before Nayeon came back wearing a pink silk robe.

 

“Please don't tell me there's nothing under that,” Momo said as Nayeon got on the bed.

 

Nayeon threw back her head laughing,” Of course I'm wearing something underneath this.” Then Nayeon took her robe off to reveal a pink slip dress she was wearing as a nightgown.

 

Momo smiled somewhat relieved,” Comfy?”

 

Nayeon rolled over laying next to Momo,” Yes now you go change.”

 

“I just brought my regular pajamas.”

 

“I don't care what you wear. You always look good in everything.” 

 

Momo came back in her pajamas with her head lowered,” Not as fancy.”

 

Nayeon stroked her Momo's arm as Momo got into bed,” We can always go shopping tomorrow.”

 

Momo's face lit up in realization,” Oh yeah that's right.”

 

Nayeon grabbed Momo's arm and led her to the mirror,” See we're the most beautiful people in the world no matter what either of us wear.”

 

“Definitely you but me?”

 

“Of course. You're so beautiful Momo, inside and out.”

 

Soon they got back into bed and started cuddling with Nayeon being the little spoon tonight. They started talking since now they didn't want to go to sleep.

 

“Are we ever going back?” Momo asked and Nayeon could feel the seriousness in her voice.

 

“I don't know,” Nayeon replied as she tightened her grasp of Momo's arms that were wrapped around her.

 

“I know you don't want to see your dad again but what about our friends? Are we just never going to see them again? I got Jihyo to cover for me but I don't think she'd cover for me forever.” Momo's family had died in a car crash when they were in middle school and since then she had stayed with Jihyo.

 

“We'll see them again.”

 

“We should've invited them on the trip.”

 

“Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung would've been the biggest party poopers. And anyway I wanted it to be just us. We're so used to being rudely interrupted and I wanted to spoil you.”

 

“Promise we’ll see them again? You can stay with me and Jihyo. You could probably stay with anyone.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Yes! Now promise me,” Momo begged.

 

“I promise,” Nayeon said before rolling over and giving Momo a kiss,” Goodnight.” And they slowly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

 

__________

 

Momo and Nayeon enjoyed all the spoils of Paris. They climbed up all the stairs to see the Effiel Tower. 

 

They went touring castles and Momo joked how Nayeon belonged there since she was a princess. So Nayeon told her one day she'd buy them a castle to live in.

 

One day, Nayeon had rented a motor scooter and they rode around the city all day. Momo's arms wrapped around Nayeon's waist with Momo's head on Nayeon's shoulder. Nothing felt better and they had a great view.

 

They went to the louvre. One day Momo only ate crepes. They had gone shopping too. They did it all or as much as Nayeon could possibly think of. Each day she'd search up something new for them to do. It really was the adventure she always wanted.

 

___________

Nayeon had been keeping her phone on airplane mode the whole time they had been in France. Worried she'd get angry texts by not only her friends but her dad. She thought as long as she had airplane mode on she would be fine.

 

Yet she was still a little skeptical and a little paranoid. She knew all this peace and quiet with Momo wouldn't last. It never did. Her dad would find them. He always managed to ruin everything in her life. He kept trying to ruin things with her and Momo. But Nayeon would never let that happen. 

 

Nayeon had to know if he had found them because she had to get away before he could get to them. Momo was taking a shower when Nayeon took her airplane mode off. Most of the texts were from Jihyo and Jeongyeon which wasn't surprising. She had received a few from her dad.

 

She quickly read them all and her heart sank. Her father knew that they were in France. Tomorrow he was going to get someone to take them back to Korea. 

 

Nayeon went over and knocked on the bathroom door,”Momo hurry up you need to pack your stuff.” Nayeon sighed as she turned over leaning against the door. She wasn't done sticking it to her old man.

 

____________

 

Momo picked up her suitcase,”Are you sure about this?”

 

“You trust me right?”Nayeon said as she opened the hotel door.

 

“Maybe we should go back. You can stay with me and Jihyo,” Momo said walking behind Nayeon. 

 

Nayeon put her suitcase down and put her hands on Momo's cheeks,”We shouldn't have to do anything. Sure we've had our fun but shouldn't we have more fun? I think you deserve a world tour.”

 

Momo took Nayeon's hands off her face,”A world tour?”

 

“Think of all the food you'd get to try!”Nayeon argued. 

 

Momo pouted,”You know just how to persuade me.”

 

“That's not all I know how to do,” Nayeon winked as she went to grab her suitcase.

 

Soon they arrived at the airport hand and hand.

 

“Again you're not going to tell me where we're going?” Momo whined.

 

“That would ruin the surprise,” Nayeon giggled. It was always fun to tease Momo. She always pouted so cutely it was probably high on the lists of reasons why Nayeon kept teasing her.

 

“Can you at least give me a hint?” Momo begged. Nayeon could see Momo was putting out her big puppy eye routine. Another thing Momo did that Nayeon couldn't resist.

 

“The food is delicious!” Nayeon said as she caved into Momo's wish.

 

“That could be anywhere!” Momo huffed.

 

Honestly one of the reasons Nayeon didn't tell Momo where they were going was because she didn't care where they were going. All Nayeon cared about was being with Momo and as far away from her Father as humanly possible. 

 

Holding Momo's hand on the plane justified her choices. She loved the adrenaline rush of going from city to city with Momo. She wished the day for when this bit her in the butt would be far far away or never happen.

 

“Nayeon can I tell you something? I need to tell you before we die on this plane,” Momo whispered still scared of planes.

 

“You can tell me anything babe.”

 

“I love you, Nayeon.”

 

“I love you too,” Nayeon said tightening her grip on Momo's hand.

 

This was all Nayeon needed and it seemed that's all Momo needed too. As long as they're together it doesn't matter where they are.


End file.
